doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
42 (TV)
42 ou ''Brûle avec moi ''en français est le septième épisode de la saison 29 (saison 3 de la nouvelle série) de Doctor Who. Il explore un peu plus le mystère "Harold Saxon", montrant que celui-ci s'intéresse de près au Docteur. Synopsis Dans une galaxie distante, le Docteur et Martha se retrouvent coincés sur un vaisseau hors de contrôle. Les deux voyageurs ont 42 minutes pour démasquer les saboteurs mais lorsque les membres de l'équipage deviennent l'un après l'autre possédés, le Docteur commence à manquer de temps… Casting *Le Docteur - David Tennant *Martha Jones - Freema Agyeman *Francine Jones - Ajoah Andoh *Kath McDonnel - Michelle Collins *Riley Vashtee - William Ash *Orin Scannell - Anthony Flanagan *Hal Korwin - Mattew Chambers *Abi Lerner - Vinette Robinson *Dev Ashton - Gary Powell *Erina Lessak - Rebecca Oldfield *Miss Dexter - Elise du Toit *Voix du compte à rebours - Joshua Hill Équipe de production *Producteurs délégués - Russell T Davies et Julie Gardner *Scénariste - Chris Chibnall *Producteur - Phil Collinson *Réalisateur - Graeme Harper *Directeur de photographie - Ernie Vincze BSC *Chef décorateur - Edward Thomas *Effets visuels - The Mill *Maquilleur - Barbara Southcott *Directeur de production - Andy Pryor CDG *Musique - Murray Gold *Costumier - Louise Page *Monteur - Will Oswald *Effets spéciaux - Any Effects Informations Individus *Mr Saxon est mentionné quand Martha appele sa mère. Musiques *Le Docteur mentionne "Here Comes The Sun" des Beatles. Planètes *Le Docteur propose à Martha d'aller faire du patinage sur glace sur Kur-ha. Technologie *Le logo du réseau Archange peut être vu sur le téléphone de Martha. Références *La phrase "Burn with me" (Brûle avec Moi) a déjà été dite par Mrs Finnegan (DW : La Loi des Judoon) *La phrase "You're a lond way from home. Half a galaxy away" a aussi été dite par Mickey Smith (DW : The Girl in the Fireplace) *La combinaison que le Docteur utilise et qu'il a trouvé dans le vaisseau ressemble à celle qu'il a utilisé sur la Base Sanctuaire 6 (DW : The Impossible Planet/''The Satan Pit). Il réutilisera la combinaison de la Base Sanctuaire sur Mars (DW : ''The Waters of Mars) et, sous sa onzième incarnation, pour explorer la Terre à plusieurs époques. *Le Docteur dit être capable de résister à une température de 200 degrés au dessous de zéro. Il lui est déjà arrivé d'être confronté à cette température extrême (DW : The Space Museum) *Les Beatles sont une fois de plus mentionnés comme étant de la "musique classique" (DW : The Chase), tout comme Elvis Presley. *42 est le sens de la vie Notes *Les Ood ont été envisagés pour être dans cet épisode, où ils auraient à nouveau été possédés (DWDVDF 5). *''42'' devait à l'origine être diffusé le 12 mai mais sa diffusion fut retardée au 19 à cause de la diffusion du prix de l'Eurovision par la BBC. *La chambre de stase est une redécoration de l'appareil à IRM utilisé dans DW: Smith and Jones. Prologue de l'épisode Un prologue à cet épisode a été écrit par Joseph Lidster, intitulé 42 Prologue. Il se concentre sur le personnage d'Erina Lessac juste avant le début de l'épisode. Il est disponible sur le site de la BBC depuis mai 2007 (ICI). Audience L'audience finale pour cet épisode fut de 7,41 millions de spectateurs au Royaume-Uni . en:42 (TV story) Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 29 Catégorie:Épisodes avec Martha Jones Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Dixième Docteur